Don
by Saroe Elend
Summary: Let me say this is my first REAL story. PLEASE READ and leave reviews and I'll love you forever
1. Chapter 0

CHAPTER 0

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The constant rhythm of the clock echoed through the dark room. There was a silence, the type of silence that let minds wonder and roam. The silence that destroys the mind's restraints allowing it to be set free. The flickering of lights disrupts the odd calmness of the room. The bright light uncovers the darkness to reveal a bleach white room. The room, perfectly square, had no doors or windows. All it had was a single bed located in the middle of the room, and a clock aligned with the bed on the north wall. The walls looked as if they were pearls, bright white pearls. It was a solid white with a slight sheen. The bed had a glass frame that elevated the mattress about four feet off the ground. It had bright white sheets covering it.

There was a man resting upon the bed. His eyes were still closed, and his body stiff. He had a very fair complexion, and dark brown spiked hair. His eyes open quickly, and underneath those pale eyelids were absolutely gorgeous eyes. His left eye was a light gray with spec of ice blue, and his right eyes was basically opposite of his left, it was ice blue with specs of light gray. Not only his eyes were gorgeous, he in general was. He was dress in a very uniform white suit. He sat up in the bed, and swung his feet around to the left side of the bed and let them dangle. All of his movements were strangely perfect and mechanical. Oddly, music started playing. It was Beethoven's famous piece, Moonlight Sonata. The man pushed off the bed with his arms, lifting him a little into the air, and his feet hit the floor. He walked straight to the wall, and raised his hand 6 inches away from a certain spot in the wall. Part of the wall slide back, there was a roomy closet filled with shoes, suits, and a few other things. He pulled out a pair of clean shoes, and put them on. There were three medium sized wallets on the shelf; he picked up the one to the very left. He opened it up and scanned its contents to make sure everything was there: an ID with his "bella" face and his name, Benjamin Legnanellaf, and another small plastic card. As he turned away, the door slid shut. He walked to the opposing wall, and repeated the same process except this one opened to a hallway which he walked down. The hallway was wide, and long. There were many doors. He passed 15, 14, 12.5, 12, 11, and then he reached an elevator. He entered the elevator, which was basically the same as the hallway, white roomy and bright. There was a person in the elevator they exchanged a few awkward stares until they reached level three where she got off. He got off at level 0. He examined and looked around the elevator, and spotted a nearly undetectable camera. He made a sharp left until he reached a glass door. He stared out onto the large city of Archangel. It had everything: towering buildings, huge commercial jets traveling way high, local hover cars making their way down each air street, and humans dressed just like him trying to make their way to wherever as fast they could. Before he stepped out the glass door, he grabbed a messenger bag with the number 16 on its side. Benjamin opened the bag to see a small light laptop, a gasmask, and a sterilizing soap. He slipped his wallet into the bag, and stepped out. As soon as he stepped out he was hit with this awful smell. The air smelt like toxic fumes and rotting items. He tried to ignore it to the best of his ability but ended up squinting his eyes now and again.

"Wow," he thought to himself, as he looked up into the purple tinted sky and a large red sun. He carried on down the street trying to avoid hitting anyone in the process of trying to make it to his work. He searched through the crowds he was just simply looking for a familiar face. The sidewalks were full of apathetic people, as they purposely walked down the sanitized street.

Finally, he reached his destination. He smirks as he enters his workplace. "BEN!" his friend called across from the room. It was his good friend Jason. Benjamin walked to him to give him a friendly hug, but was distracted to see Callie. She was working steadily, consumed in her work. Callie looks up briefly and sees Ben looking at her. She smiles at him and continues working.

"Hey, friend ,how have you been? Haven't seen you in awhile!" said Jason.

"I've been quite alright. What about you?" said Benjamin, coldly. His interest was somewhere else.

Jason and Benjamin continued into a conversation. Jason was the one mostly talking, and Benjamin kept looking over towards Callie. Occasionally, Callie would look up and their eyes would meet. The red tints of Benjamin's face would show, he was blushing. Jason was called to his desk to continue his work. Ben approached Callie sheepishly. Callie glanced up to see him walking over. She took time to examine his face, his eyes, his hair. In the brightly illuminated building he basically glowed because of his pale skin. His hair was perfect as usual. His black brown hair made a huge contrast against his white skin. Above his abnormally long and pointy nose were his absolutely beautiful eyes. The contrast just brought even more attention so his eyes! It would be hard not to notice, and not to look. When she glanced up her bright green eyes smiled.

"Hi …. Callie..," he would look up at her then at the floor, his standing position was quite awkward, "I saw you working so hardly… I thought you might want to go for a break before I check in"

She arched her eyebrow looking sharply to the left to see Jason talking rapidly on the phone, and looked back up him and opened her mouth about to speak and paused in amazement, "Sure!"

Callie quickly put up her things and grabbed her bag. Together they walked out of the work building.

"Hmmm… I'm thinking coffee… is that okay with you, Callie?" Benjamin said eagerly. He LOVED coffee with a great passion.

Callie said with a bit of cheer in her voice "That's perfectly fine with me, Benjamin" She shift her eyes when they kept addressing each other with their names. She thought of how odd it was, and formal. Why would he be formal? After all, they are friends. Maybe he's just nervous.. but why would he be nervous? Thoughts rushed through her head. And all the while Ben was slowly making himself walk closer and closer to Callie, and her being deep in thought did not notice a thing. He smirked when his hand brushed against hers, and she still didn't notice. He stared blankly nearly hypnotized looking at her eyes. They were filled with question. He loved the way her hair was, tied back and straight with little of her bangs covering her face.

WHAM! Benjamin ran into a pole. Callie turns her head, and sees Ben sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Callie giggled, and offered her hand to help him up.

"Want any help, Mate?"

"Umm… Sure… ouuuch"

Callie snatched him up. Ben came up flying through the air, he landed on his feet with a great thud. There was a large red bump on his head.

"Are we about there?" Callie said impatiently.

"Yep, yep. I see it now" he pointed to a white mug sign down the street.

Callie hurried her walk, almost skipping in between people. The loved when people gave her weird looks because she knew their thoughts "Wow, what a strange little girl!"

They heard sirens. Callie looked at Ben worried, and moved closer to him in fear. He hugged her and asked "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Ben. I just hate sirens they make me scared… and and I heard there was another outbreak this morning… and and and and the oxygen toxicity level raised 5 percent in some areas!" she blurted out.

The siren got louder, and louder. They decided to stand there and see what it was about. The crowd moBeng down the street toward the siren was large. The ambulance turned the corner and three men stepped out, all dressed in suits covering their whole entire body. She was even more worried, and then she was the toxic warning sign ambulance._Wait_, she thought,_ that's not an ambulance…that's a containment vehicle!! _Callie nearly fainted into Benjamin's arms. The coffee shop was just a few feet away.

"Let's go ahead and go to the shop. It will be safe in there, and we can watch through the glass" Ben stated. Callie nodded agreeingly, and the both entered to shop to take a seat by the window.

"Ben… do you have any idea what is going on??" her voice going in and out. Callie was terrified of these things.

"I'm not really sure…. I heard someone in the office talking about seeing a rat this morning.. which you know is crazy they went extinct after the nano-virus," he paused "but …what if this they REALLY did see it.. it would probably still be infected… "

Callie shivered as she thought about it, and they both thought it would be safe to go either one of their house and watch the hourly broadcast.

They exited the building together, and both of their eyes never left building until it was completely out of sight.

Ben's place was the closest. Benjamin and Callie were both frightened. In his way in he carelessly placed his bag on its resting place, rushed into the elevator with Callie following, walked up to his door and raised his hand part of the wall slid back and let the scanner scan his eyes.

A computerized voice said, "Denied".

Benjamin was furious.

"HOW could it deny me?! This is MY room, MY room! What is wrong with this stupid scanner!" he complained.

Callie stared at him blankly, and leaned in to inspect it. Mistakenly she leaned in too close and, it scanned her eye and said "Please enter the lobby for further assistance. The software is malfunctioning". Benjamin just still as mad, decided to try one more time. He leaned in, and it the scanning light let out this extremely sudden bright light. "Access granted" the computerized voice said as the door slid open. Benjamin flew back in shock of the light, and continuously rubbed his eyes. Callie helped him up and said "Sind sie in ordnung?". Momentarily, he stopped rubbing his eyes to look at Callie curiously. "I think you …just spoke … old German" he said with one eyebrow arched.

"Yea, my father was one of the last people who knew it. He taught me, and I can speak it fluently. I know, I know it's rare and odd, but I love the sound. I was just trying to ask if you were okay."

"Ohh.. okay.. I'm fine, I think. I have a terrible headache" he moaned. They entered his room. Callie propped herself up on his bed, and sat there waiting for him to turn on the daily broadcast. He pressed a small round camouflaged button on the wall, and it started playing. He had to press a few numbers on the keypad in order to go to the right channel. The quality of the image was perfect, absolutely perfect. The sound was crisp and clear. All and all, it felt like you were standing right next to the reporter and as if you two could start an engaging conversation.

You saw the reporter standing in front of the building they just passed with the containment vehicle out front. The purple tinted sky was much darker than early today, and the moon was in the sky but very dull. The reporter kept looking back every now and again, while reporting. She started out by saying "I'm reporting from Mayehm Street, and behind me you see a containment vehicle. Recently, there was suspicion of a nanovirus outbreak. It still has NOT been found, but they are investigating right now. If you have any information…"

"AH! I can't believe this. How could they let this happen again?! I don't want anything to happen, Ben. You know what happened last time.. I never want that to happen to me again, nor anyone else" Callie sat there looking over at Benjamin signaling for him to come sit next to her, and he did. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Oh! I had this article on my hard drive.. it said something about a 'cure' but I'm really not sure what it was, if it would work … but I really hope it will."

Benjamin sat up and dashed over the other side of the room, where he placed his hand on a highly sensitive electricity detector. It received information from his brain in electrical currents. The article soon displayed on the screen in front of him.

Callie walked over there interested, and Benjamin stepped aside to make room for her to stand near. The article talked about the invention of the nanovirus. It was about 60 years back. The Chinese developed it. It was 'invented' to increase the memory of human brains, well really anything with a brain. Instead, it caused some parts of the brain to swell and caused either instant death or unusual behavior. If you didn't die, you either became suicidal or homicidal. The nanovirus killed over 5 million people. Although, some say that the Chinese purposely made it lethal. Even though majority of the people trust Chinese's products, over 75% of North America's and Europe's supply are shipped in from China.

If a city has one infection it goes into quarantine. And if they city reaches over 30% infected it is then 'sanitized' meaning that they would have to drop a bomb on the city. Thus killing and destroying everything.

Ben and Callie worried so much. They knew if the quarantine was found it would be nearly impossible for them to escape, and if the infection was there it would spread rapidly. Their own family, friends, and coworkers would suffer. Callie lost her brother to the infection 10 years ago. He was the one of the people that became homicidal. Ollie, her brother, chased Callie with a kitchen knife, but he ended up tripping on it and fell. He bled to death on the liBeng room floor. Callie did not like to talk about it; it was VERY rare for her to, but one unusual night Callie told Ben the whole entire story. She said that in his eyes were filled with confusion, regret, and anger, like he was trying to fight the virus but it was too strong. One has to think, if he was somewhat aware how he was feeling. If someone or something was controlling you and you could do nothing at all – how would you feel? If someone or something was controlling you and you could do nothing at all and YOU were trying to harm someone that you loved – how would you feel. Benjamin had a great amount of sympathy for Olli and Callie on that night. Ten years back he didn't know her, nor did he live in this area. Benjamin just moved to this city 6 years ago. Before that he loved in a city called Xining . It was near the first outbreak. His Mother ,2 Brothers, Father, and his sister all died. Although, no one knew this but him, he liked to be secretive, and did not like to draw attention to himself. Another thing was he hated to receive pity from others. Benjamin knew Callie's pain, and hated the people whom created the nanovrius. They killed so many people, so many people.

Callie looked over at Ben and said "Ben, What happens if it comes back? What are we going to do?"

He paused before saying anything "IF it is back, we're not going to stay here so we can die! I can't lose you too…" he stopped regretting opening his mouth.

"Wait..whaa? Lose me too? What are you talking about, Ben?"

Ben sighed, and nodded his head as a gesture that he wasn't going to say. Callie looked at him and said, "Please tell me…please"…

The conversation was disrupted by the loud sign of electricity shutting off. It was completely dark. Callie involuntarily shrieked. "WHAT is going on ?!" Ben yelled and frantically struggling to find his way around the room.

"I don't know, Ben..but whatever is happening cannot be good!" she frowned, and thought to herself.

Suddenly, the broadcasting came back on and the reported started to talk: "Hello, citizens of Archangel this is an emergency broadcast and I repeat this is an emergency broadcast. There is an outbreak of the nanovirus in our very own city. Supposedly, they found a few rats underground. EVERYONE is in danger, and as most of you know if the nanovirus enters your system you're immediately affected. Archangel is now officially in Quarantine…" the broadcast continued but the signal was growing weaker. The government decided it would be better for that no communications could be made; it would make it much more difficult to escape and lower the risk of the infection spreading outside of the city. Callie was nearly having a panic attack and Ben was sitting there thinking "What can we do, what can we do". Benjamin looked up at the screen to see it flickering off and on, but the camera was on the ground and in the distance you saw people running from others, and bodies laying in the street dead(?). The nanovirus was real again, almost forgotten and put to the side. Not anymore though, it was back and serious. Callie and Ben HAD to figure out a way to get the 'eff' out of there. Or they had no chance of survival.

"BEN, BEN, Ben!!!," she cried out, "How are we going to get out of this, how?!"

"I don't know… Callie.. I don't know! I wonder where Jason is."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey, MAN, let me in! It's Jay. I couldn't find Callie… "

Ben let out a sigh of relief, and yelled back to him "She's with me, Jay. I just..don't know how I'm going to let you in..the power is out..remember?"

"Yea, I do. I'll just have to do a second system reboot for this floor. Give me a second, it may take a few."

You heard his footsteps become more and more silent until no more. Callie was truly freaking out, she was sitting in the corner , and pulling at her hair. Benjamin looked at her and thought. He decided to go sit with her. So, he did: walked over there, sat down next to her, letting her rest her head on him as he moved his arm around her waist.

"Callie, are you alright?"

She sobbed into his chest, "Yes, yes I'm fine.. I guess". They sat there enjoying the silence, and hours later the power turned back on, and Jason returned soon after.

"Okay, Ben, Let me in"

"Let yourself in. You know the passkey."

Jason entered it, and walked in and immediately looked at Callie and Ben and then shook his head and ignored it because of the current situations.

"Okay, we seriously need to make a plan. But in order for this to work I need to do some research."

He plops himself down at the desk that was behind a wall.

"That's fine, go ahead.."

Callie and Ben tried to give him silence so he could concentrate. Ben and her were both drifting in and out, their eyelids growing heavy. Ben fell asleep with Callie in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

All I saw was an endless sky, with no ground below and clouds. The sky had light pink, soft blues, and vibrant purples forming no harsh lines. They all mixed very well. The time of day seemed to be late afternoon. The dark red sun sat in the bottom west of my view. I felt as if I was following this small orb of light. It was a silver and bright blue. Although, I was following it… I think it was me. I oddly feel connected to this orb, and I could never stop following it. It continues its way, sometimes back tracking as if it was searching for something. Once it passed a neon green orb, and it stopped. There was no noise, but somehow I could hear something. I'm not all too sure how, but I did. They didn't say much except, "We must end this, we must find him." The one who 'said' that was the green one. It's 'voice' sounded like a mature woman. "I know we do, but what are we going to do when we do find him – eh?" the blue one stated coldly. The blue one had a very metallically, deep, odd, and yet soothing 'sound'."I'm not all that sure, but we'll figure it out. OK? Now continue looking or nothing will change!"

It went back zooming through the clouds. Its pace never really seemed to change. It just kept on going and going. The search seemed to be endless. I wish I could just stop following this thing, but yet I couldn't. I was connected to in some way. I couldn't just figure it out yet, just not yet. Everything started to darken..and darken. The red soon faded, and so did the sky which it rested in. All the beautifully arranged colors changed into black. I could see nothing..


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I could hear the sounds of birds. I slowly opened my eyes to see one above my head in a tree branch. I was resting my back on the trunk of the tree. It was late afternoon; I guess I must have fallen asleep while thinking. I decided it be smart to head on home. So, I did. I examined the greens, browns, and blues of the forest. The leaves of the trees whispered the dark secrets of forest as the wind blew softly. They sky was getting darker, and I was trying to hurry. My footsteps were getting heavier, and I grew tired of walking. There was a small stream in the distance. I kneeled down by it and cupped water from it into my hands. I slowly sipped it as I looked into the stream seeing the reflection of me, the trees, and the sky. It was really close to dark, and I tried my best to hurry. I still had a long time before I was going to be able to reach the town. Minutes passed and it was dark. The dark made paranoid. I kept hearing noises behind me and think '_What was that? Ben, you're just being crazy. Calm down.' _I'd look back every now and again out of instinct. I couldn't help it. Then I heard breathing, and I dashed off, dodging in between the trees. I was terrified. I had no clue what it was! It could… be a bear? No, bears do not breathe like that. And I had nothing to fight it off with. I continued to hear small inhales of breathes. Whatever was behind me was fast and silent. The forest was dark and I couldn't really see anything. All I had was moonlight, and the canopy of the trees took most of that away. I kept looking back to see if I could get a glance at what was chasing me. I was becoming slower, and it was becoming harder to breathe. I knew I had to stop at one point. So, I scanned my moving environment. I saw a well moonlit area, and decided to run over there and catch my breath. At least I'd have a good chance there.

I made it there, and put my back to a tree, leaning over trying to breathe. I was exhausted. I think I ran close to two miles to the northwest which was out of the direction I was hoping to go. I no longer heard anything. Wait, I heard a swoosh of fast movement. I looked up at the trees to see nothing, and then I saw a foot, a foot of a human slowly come into the light. And following that was a beautiful pale face of a female. Her face was rounded, and she had light rosey pink cheeks. Her eyes glowed a bright green blue. Some of her layered hair hid parts of her face. It made her look dark and mysterious. I found her figure appealing. She was most definitely stunning. I did not know whether to be afraid, or to be nervous. She softly smiled. Oddly enough, it was a gentle and kind smile. I was still somewhat frightened.

"My dear, I do not wish to harm you. Please do not be afraid. I just could sense your energy, and I was oddly addicted. I could not take the chance to lose you." She smile widened revealing pointed K-9s. The sight of her teeth made me jump, but I tried to control myself. For I knew what she was.

"My words are the truth. I do not wish to harm you. I only wish to know you better… my heart aches for your energy, and my mind awaits for your company.. Frankly said, I'd wish to turn you into one of me… "

Not knowing what to say I stood there in confusion and fear. I thought that she was lying to me, and that this was a trick. I inhale deeply and say "One of you? A vampire?"

"Yes, a vampire, dear," she said frowning; she sensed my negativity towards in my voice vampires.

"I do not even know you, dear, but I want to be with you. I can offer so much, and becoming a vampire gives you strengths and a longer life you than you can only dream of"

"But m'lady, I do not know you that well. What ..if we did not get along? What if we were to end up hating each other?" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Not only are you pleasing to the eyes," she said, "you are pleasing to the ears. You make a good point. Perhaps you should come to my city with me. We shouldn't waste time. We can chat there"

And before I knew it, she had sped past me looking back. She had forget I could not run as fast as her. She then adjusted and stayed at my speed. We talked on the way there. I asked if I would be safe in this 'city' of hers. She explained she looked up to there, and that everything should be fine. And that it would be dangerous because it was a haven for vampires. Eventually, we introduced ourselves. She said her name was Callie Legnahcra and I told her mine was Benjamin Halb. She went into even more detail of vampires on our journey. The path was dark and I was struggling to see, but Callie's eyes had adjusted to the darkness perfectly and her vision was not at all impaired like mine. ACK! I fell. I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. She offered to help me back up, but I kindly declined with a gesture of my hand, and stood up. I saw lights and a stone structure in the distances. I think it city. Callie said it would only be a few more minutes before we reached the city's walls. I started to get really nervous. My legs grew weak, and my hands were shaking. "What if this all was a trick? I mean.. what if she just brought me here for her friend's to feed on me?? Maybe I'm just being paranoid." I thought to myself.

She stopped walking and looked at me with confusion in her eyes, "do you question me, Benjamin?"

"What are you talking about, Callie?"

"Do you not remember? I said vampires had many strengths or weaknesses depending how you look at it. I'm capable of reading minds to whom I am close too. And also I can feel their emotion, not how they want to think they feel but how they truly feel. And my dear you're scared."

"No, I'm not…" I hesitated to say it. The lie just slipped out. I guess admitting fear, made me feel degraded and powerless.

"If that is what you'd like to think. I told you you're going to be fine. Just stay near to me and you'll be fine"

I looked out to the city. The moonlight made an odd pattern on the grass around the walls it flitered by the surrounding trees. The due on the grass glittered. The night sky was as dark and clear than ever before. The scenery was so breathe taking I stopped walking for a brief moment.

We reached the walls of the city. Oddly, I noticed out trip to the city wasn't that long. I've been in and out of that forest for over 10 years making long explorations and I've yet to see this. Ha, They had this thing well hid, I thought.

The gate was slowly let down, and behind it was a long broad stone street. The street was dimly lit by candles. To the side of the street were narrow sidewalks, bars, shops, and homes; it had many other streets branching off of it. I noticed a few others walking around the city, and every time I saw someone new or something in the corner of my eye I felt this rush of fear going through me. I could not control it. It was completely involuntary. I oddly did fit in somewhat. My skin was almost as pale as theirs but my behavior did not. I followed closely behind Callie. I blindly trusted in her, even though I had a bad feeling of all of this I continued to do it. Callie and I have only known each other for a short period of time and she could basically control me. She made a sharp left, and I almost lost her. Again, I could barely see. We were walking down an even narrower path. Callie opened a door to a small home and walked in. It was strangely much larger inside than I though. She stood at the door, and I stood outside not sure if I was supposed to say out or not. She nodded for me to come in and I did.

"Well, Benjamin, aren't you lucky? I was preparing for human guest anyways, so I actually have light" she chuckled.

I walked to the other side of the room and sat down on a large comfortable couch while Callie lit a few lanterns for me. It was a deep red, and it had the texture of velvet. I sank into it, and wiggled my back deeper into it attempting to become more comfortable. I enjoyed sitting there.

Callie looked at me a few times. She scanned over my body many times. I just looked over at her every now and again not knowing what to do or say. I blink and before I knew it she was already three-fourths of the way to the couch. She sat down next to me, and moved her mouth by my neck. I gulped. I think this is the most I have been frightened all night.

"You must not fear me, my dear Ben. I said I will not harm you, and I am a person of my words." She leaned in closer this time to my face. I looked at her not moving my head just my eyes. I smirked not knowing of anything else to do. Callie softly kissed my lips, and my heart stopped. And in another blink of the eye, she was across the room.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it"

"It's alright, Callie. It really is"

Knock, knock. Someone was at the door. I wonder who it was. Callie opened the door slowly but not completely, peeking her head out of the door.

"Hello, Terry?" Callie said.

"Yes, Callie. It is I. I need to have a word with you. Mind if I come in?" the deep voiced echoed.

"I have company… but okay sure"

"Thank you," Terry's voice carried throughout the room. It was smooth and very deep. He stood next to Callie looking at me. I looked over to him and there was a great height difference between the two. He had to be at the least 6 feet and 5 inches. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that would follow all of his head movements, and he was dressed in an oversized outfit: baggy black pants, a maroon shirt, and a soft black jacket. His shoes were what stood out the most. They were large leather boots.

"CALLIE! Why do you have a human here? You know this is not allowed here."

She ran back over to Benjamin as a safety precaution just in case Terry tried something. Terry and her were good friends.

"I know! But it was worth it…. I don't think you understand, Terry. And you may never understand. Do not harm him. Please it is what I wish."

Terry's face was still filled with rage but he tried his best to calm his voice and said, "If that is what you wish my friend. You must be careful, Callie."

"I thank you for calming, Terry." She smirked looking back at me, and I returned it with smile.

"Anyways, Terry, what did you need to speak with me about?"

"Misty and Lunae wanted to speak with you," he said examing me.

"If you wouldn't mind. Go and get and bring him here. I do not wish to endanger, Ben. And please warn them of him and to behave themselves."

"Okay, Callie."

Terry rushed through the door and it slammed hard behind him. Callie sat next to me again this time leaving space between us. "I'm sorry, Ben," she said sorrowfully, "this is a lot for one night."

"Yea, it is," I said playfully, "but it's alright. Who are Misty and Lunae?"

"Lunae is a very good friend of mine, and Misty is someone whom looks over me like a mother so to say… and so is Terry" she looked into my eyes and stared. It made me feel uneasy and out of place.

"I see," she was still looking at my eyes! "Is there something wrong with my eyes, Callie?"

"No, they're just beautiful I almost can't look away" she giggled. The door flew back open and it was the large man, Terry, and I assume Lunae and Misty. Callie officially introduced me to all of them. They seemed not to hate me, but they sure did give some weird looks as if I were dinner. I understood though after all I was human with human blood. They interrogated me to see if I was meet the standards they all had set for Callie. Callie whispered into my ear, "They seemed not to be to displeased." She leaned back up looking over at Lunae, her friend, giggling. She shifted her head back to me and winked. I still felt out of place but that feeling was weakening as the night and the conversation went on. We talked about the community, and I studied Callie. I loved the way she talked, smiled, laughed, giggled, and joked. My thoughts kept going back onto her turning me, and how much I wanted to take her away from her almost family and tell her yes. I think I know felt what Callie had felt and still does feel for me. It was indescribably mysterious, and strong. I think I loved Callie. She was concerned for me when I started to talk less. I was just distracted by the thoughts.

"Benjamin," Callie said, "Are you alright?"

I lied, "No, I need to talk to you in private."

She looked to her friend as if she were asking permission; Lunae nodded, Misty and Terry both gave her a look a approval. We both walked into the kitchen, she was ahead of me though. She turned around and asked, "What is it, Ben?"

I kissed her on the lips, pulling back fastly not sure how she would react. She smiled, and I said "That…and I know how you felt earlier.. I feel the same way now.. I want you turn me… I want to be with you."

"Really?" she almost squealed. "Yes, really." I said. "Hold on" She walked out of the room, and I could her tell her friends. "Sorry, but Ben needs me and I don't mean to be rude.. I need you all to leave, please"

They all said okay, got up and left. Callie walked back into the kitchen where I was awaiting nervously. My knees were shaking. I didn't know it would feel, and that is what bothered me.

"So….. Are you ready?" Her eyes were glowing even brighter; I could see the joy all over her face. She was glad that I was feeling the same way. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said unsurely. She approached me and I leaned his neck to one side. Callie brushed my semi-long dark brown hair away from my neck. She moved in closer and closer. And I tensed the muscles in my neck trying to prepare myself. I felt a sharp pain, and then fire like sensations all over my body. It was painful, and I knew something like this was going to happen. She carried me to her bed. Callie patted my head with a cool wet towel. I moaned in pain, and my sight was blurred. I was starting to fall asleep. I shut my eyes, and tried to think of things to distract myself from the pain. My thoughts would always go back to Callie. It eased the pain, and then I was comfortable enough to sleep…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Whoa.. Back in the same place. The endless sky. It was much prettier this time considering the sun had set, and it was night. I saw three moons in the sky. They formed a large scalene triangle. And the stars scattered across the sky adding interest. It was like another plain of life, and I soon realized that the silver-blue orb was me. I, the silver orb, was back to my regular thing. Zooming through the skies. Although I was still not very aware of what I was doing .. I was.. There was like two sides of me. One was knowing, and much more dominate than the other. The less dominate one, was the conscious side of me. And everything I knew I subconsciously knew. Like it's already happened, I'm just reliving it. It is all too complicated to explain… not like I really knew anyways what was happening. Far, Far, Far, Far away I saw a cumulo-nimbus cloud. It was extremely large and dark. And within the could there were large flashes of blue-purplish light. To me it looked like a fortress for a god, and then I had the urge to find the green orb. And tell her of the cloud, I guess it raised my suspicion. So, I turned in the opposite direction hovering quickly through the clouds aimlessly yet purposely. I think I saw the green orb, so I tried to speed up to catch up to it. It passed into another lightening storm. I finally got to the cloud. I was searching frantically for this green orb. I went out on the other side and it was waiting on me. I noticed my silvers and blues were becoming dull and faded.

"BEN, What are you thinking? When is the last time you…"

I could no longer hear the voice in my head. I felt weaker and weaker. I saw my orb falling and falling. And the green orb was chasing after me. Everything soon darkened once again….


End file.
